A fuel cell system can refer to a configuration of one or more fuel cells configured to produce a direct current (DC) signal. The individual fuel cells can be arranged in one or more fuel cell columns or stacks, such as solid oxide fuel cell columns. A fuel cell column can refer to a plurality of individual fuel cells arranged in one or more fuel cell stacks which are electrically connected in series. The number of individual fuel cells which make up a given fuel cell system can depend on the amount of electrical power which the given fuel cell system is intended to generate. Alternatively, a fuel cell system may include any other configuration of individual fuel cells. Fuel cell systems can generate electricity for provision to a grid, a building, an appliance, a lighting unit, a tool, a temperature control unit, a security system, a computing unit, etc. The electricity can be provided as DC signals or as alternating current (AC) signals via a DC/AC converter.